


[podfic] you drew stars around my scars

by MistbornHero



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Autistic Character, Character Study, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Podfic, Polyamory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: The thing about Beth is that she understands love.or: in which beth chapel is the glue that brings the team together.Written by sapphfics
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Yolanda Montez/Rick Tyler/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] you drew stars around my scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you drew stars around my scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757803) by [preludes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes). 



> Check out the complete Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:29 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (8 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-you-drew-stars-around-my-scars)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q0329qh75scb5nq/DC-YouDrewStarsAroundMyScars.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12L-wW0MRMfjo_AaZ3bBg9hSLB-c3Z3lH/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _you drew stars around my scars_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757803)
  * **Author:**[sapphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphics)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)



  



End file.
